


Lean On

by MaryyJayy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blue - Freeform, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt No Comfort, Platonic Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Sad, Sad Zak Ahmed, Skeppy angst, Skeppy centric, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Zak Ahmed, Zak Ahmed angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryyJayy/pseuds/MaryyJayy
Summary: Ever since he was little, he has always been alone. Even when he took his first breaths, there was no one by his side. Perhaps it was because of his appearance, or perhaps he was simply destined to be alone.OrSkeppy will always be there for his friend's, even if no one is there for him.
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Zak Ahmed & Antfrost, Zak Ahmed & Captain Puffy, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Punz, Zak Ahmed & Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Suicidal thoughts - not detailed

_ Sometimes in our lives _

_ We all have pain, we all have sorrow. _

_ But if we are wise, _

_ We know that there's always tomorrow. _

_ Lean on me when you're not strong _

_ And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on _

  
  


Ever since he was little, he has always been alone. Even when he took his first breaths, there was no one by his side. Perhaps it was because of his appearance, or perhaps he was simply destined to be alone.

He could blame part of his loneliness on his appearance. Many hybrids existed - but they were usually hybrids of creatures or mobs. He was a hybrid of an ore, something that is not alive. And in all his life, he has never met anyone like him.

Diamond chunks in various sizes graced his skin, the light blue ores created an odd contrast against his tan skin. Some diamonds were small like freckles, and others were huge and extremely hard. He’s never been able to dent or scratch the diamonds.

Most people, once they noticed his appearance, strayed away from him. He was different, and many times different meant dangerous. He tried not to take it personally, but it still hurt. He was not dangerous and had never wanted to harm anyone. It was not fair that people were scared of him.

He left his “home” at an early age. Technically, it was just a dirt hut with a few chests and a bed. Nothing valuable had even been in there, and he wasn’t going to be missing anything. That place had never been a home.

So he set off, determined to find a place to settle down and at least make one friend. He took to wearing a painted cardboard box to cover his face. Magically, the box never seemed to fall off, even when he fell or was upside down.

He also wore a baggy hoodie, desperate to hide the gems that were on his arms. And he never wore shorts, even on the hottest of days. He knew that he could never make a friend with his appearance.

But one odd day, when he was travelling through the nether, he ran into another person. He could tell that they were different, but he was unsure if they were a hybrid or not. They were walking through the nether with ease, unlike most people who are cautious in the nether. 

They spotted him before he could make himself known. Slightly upset, he carried on his way, knowing that he had just gotten caught staring. There was no way that he could approach the person now.

Turns out, he didn’t have to approach them. They ran up to him, smiling and saying hello with a voice too pleasant to match their looks. He didn’t know what to say at first, so he just stood there as the person introduced themselves.

After the person - Badboyhalo - had finished introducing himself, there was a long silence. He gripped the sleeves of his hoodies and stuttered through his words. It had been a very long time since he had spoken to someone.

His voice was raw from misuse and wavered with uncertainty. Finally, he choked out his name and a quick ‘nice to meet you’. Bad didn’t seem to mind that he took so long to get his words out. 

Bad explained that he was headed on a journey, that he was going to travel to his friend’s land. Bad then gave him the offer of coming along. He agreed nervously, not even knowing where they were exactly going.

It was like Bad knew that he had no destination, and offered to take him along. He wasn’t sure if that made him scared or impressed. Either way, he now had a travelling companion.

They quickly became more than travelling companions. Bad was clumsy and often got into difficult situations, and he often had to go help Bad. He sometimes got lost inside his own head, on those days Bad would make an excuse for them to camp an extra night. 

They were destined to be friends, or at least that’s what it felt like to him. This is why he made the decision to always be there for Bad. Whenever Bad was sad or gloomy, he was there telling jokes to help cheer him up. He constantly let Bad unload his negative thoughts onto him.

Unfortunately, this had begun to take a toll on his body. His once tan skin was now a greyish blue. It had been tinted by all the sad thoughts. Not just Bad’s, but his. He never unleashed his thoughts onto Bad, he didn’t want his friend to carry that weight.

This only gave him more reason to hide himself, and he began wearing more and more layers to cover himself. Bad seemed to notice but never questioned him. Bad was always respectful of his privacy, but sometimes he wished that Bad would ask him things. 

Eventually, they arrived at their destination. A place that Bad called, the Dream SMP. It was full of people, something that he didn’t really like. There were mostly loud people and only a few quiet people. He got along with the quiet people much better.

Bad seemed to fit right in, and already had a group of friends waiting for him. Bad introduced him to all the people and explained who was friends with who. Bad’s friend group consisted of him, Antfrost, Awesamdude, Captain Puffy, and Punz. 

He quickly took the same role with them, as he did with Bad. He was the person they’d go to when they were sad, the person that they’d unload their thoughts onto. He just fit that role so perfectly. And yet, there was no one that would do the same for him.

It started to get harder and harder, and he began to felt like he was suffocating in sadness. His skin almost matched the same colour as the diamonds embedded in him, and it was only getting worse. 

The days went by slower and slower and he grew tired. Of course, he kept up his appearance for his friends, but it was different when he was alone. He couldn’t even bring himself to do anything while he was alone. 

One day, no one was around and it was just him. He stood above the hole where L’Manburg used to be. Many things had gone wrong lately, and he wasn’t sure if he could be there for his friends anymore.

Something had changed, they were different. Everything had gone to shit, and everyone was fighting each other. He simply couldn’t bring himself to care, he was never a fighter.

He kicked a tiny rock and watched it drop all the way to the bedrock. He couldn’t help but wonder how long it would take him to hit the bottom if he jumped. Would it hurt? Probably, but he couldn’t help but feel the urge to jump.

_ “Oh. Hello there Skeppy!”, _ Ghostbur greeted him. He had gotten used to Ghostbur randomly appearing out of nowhere. Although, he didn’t spend too much time with Ghostbur.

“Hello, Ghostbur.”, he greeted back. His eyes lingered on the bedrock before he turned to look at Ghostbur. 

Ghostbur looked the same as always, but the way he looked at Skeppy was different. He looked at him with pity, like he knew what Skeppy’s thoughts were.

_ “Here, have some blue.”,  _ Ghostbur whispered. The blue stained his fingers, but he gripped it tightly anyway. And when he blinked, the ghost was gone and he was alone again.

But this was the reminder that he needed. He was his friend’s blue. They needed him to take their sadness away. And he would be there for them until they no longer felt sad. Even if no one was there for him.

He turned and walked away from the hole, ignoring the voice in his head that told him to jump. He could always come back another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to tag this. If you found this, it must be destiny.  
> Also, side rant, to everyone who said that they wanted villain Niki and then complained that she's being too mean - fuck you. I am so happy that Niki is becoming more involved in the storyline! Her character has every reason to be mad. You guys need to stop complaining so much.


End file.
